Tự do cho Chúa
by BloodyAntares
Summary: Dưới cây lật tỏa rộng Tôi bán anh và anh bán tôi; Họ nằm kia và ta nằm đây Dưới cây lật tỏa rộng.
1. Tôi bán Anh và Anh bán Tôi

Buồn

Hoảng sợ

Trống rỗng.

Tức giận.

Hận thù.

Chán nản.

Đau khổ.

Trống rỗng. N

hững cảm xúc ấy lặp lại hàng ngày kể từ khi Philippe Weis biết căn bệnh hiểm nghèo của mình, ung thư não. hoá trị và những ca phẫu thuật liên tiếp cũng chỉ kéo dài sự sống của hắn từ 1 đến 2 năm. Bác sĩ còn nói thẳng ra hắn sẽ không thể sống tới 25 tuổi.

Lũ nhà khoa học đã hứa hẹn gì khi chính phủ ép cả thế giới chuyển đổi gien bằng cách đầu độc nguồn nước? Chúng nói rằng mỗi người sẽ có ít nhất một năm để sống và giờ, hắn còn chẳng chờ được đến khi đồng hồ chạy.

Trong bóng tối, ánh sáng của đồng hồ sáng xanh rực rỡ con số 1 năm đầy ám ảnh, còn hắn lại héo tàn tưng ngày, từng phút. Philippe đã bỏ học nửa tháng và nhốt mình trong căn phòng thuê suốt nửa tháng. Cửa đóng kín, rèm cửa luôn buông rủ. Hắn nằm dưới sàn nhà, cố gắng đếm từng hơi thở cuối cùng của bản thân. Tất cả mọi thứ đều vô nghĩa. Nhất là tấm bằng cử nhân kinh tế xuất sắc của Harvard, hay thông thạo lý thuyết trò chơi, đều không thể giúp hắn sống lâu thêm.

Hắn là một thứ sản phẩm lỗi. Một cái đồng hồ gần điểm 12 giờ, và phép thuật của bà tiên đỡ đầu đã chấm dứt, cuộc sống lộ ra bộ mặt chân thực xấu xí của nó. Rõ ràng là hắn đã thua trong trò chơi "Tồn tại", ngay từ trước khi trò chơi bắt đầu. Nhưng một năm cho mỗi người chẳng thể nào đủ, và tất nhiên là chẳng ai thắng nổi rồi. Nhìn xem, ngay từ lúc này, người có tiền đã có nhiều hơn biết bao nhiêu lựa chọn cho họ - đầu tư vào bản thân: học ngôn ngữ, học đàn, học lịch thiệp; tái đầu tư những đồng tiền kiếm được dựa vào lỗ hổng của tax refund. Cứ như vậy, tương lai cũng chẳng khác gì, người giàu với những gì họ có sẽ thắng. Chỉ tiếc là hàng triệu sinh viên đại học ngang tầm tuổi hắn đều mắc bệnh hiểm nghèo nhờ ơn cái quyết định thay đổi gien loài người như thế này. Thế nên, thanks Obama, quyết định tuyệt vời lắm.

Philippe bắt Greyhound từ Boston lên NYC. Hắn không thể chịu đựng căn phòng của mình thêm một ngày nào nữa. Hắn cũng không muốn gặp những bạn gái thường ngày, hay giáo viên, những người đã đang và luôn tới gõ cửa phòng hắn. Họ đang tốn những tài sản họ có cho một kẻ sắp chết. Những suy nghĩ như vậy chỉ tạm rời khỏi anh khi cơn buồn ngủ sập tới. Chợp mắt, ngủ quên, không thành vấn đề, hắn sắp ngủ vĩnh viễn cơ, mà ngủ thì đỡ đau... Và khi hắn bừng tỉnh, dòng chữ "bảo tàng Khoa Học Tự Nhiên" như thôi thúc hắn, và hắn nhận ra mình không còn trong xe bus. Hành động vô thức? Không, hắn chưa bệnh nặng đến vậy. Chỉ là,sức mạnh tự nhiên có vẻ trái lại thứ thế lực siêu nhiên có khả năng quyết định vận mệnh con người, dù tờ 1$ có viết "In God we trust" thì không nhất thiết 1 người Mỹ sẽ phải tin vào sự tồn tại của Chúa.

Dù là xác suất, dù là mong muốn của Chúa, dù là có kẻ nào đó chọn hắn thì số mệnh của Philippe cũng không còn nằm trong tay hắn. Chết tiệt! Chỉ là hắn muốn sống. Hắn không thể chịu được một căn phòng tối tăm trong một tuần, làm sao hắn có thể chịu được bóng tối trường kì trong ngôi mộ của bản thân được! Philippe đứng đối diện với bộ xương của loài khủng long Archaeopercx. Philippe nghĩ về một đôi cánh tự do, nghĩ về chuỗi tiến hoá và nghĩ về công lý. Về loại đột biến tế bào não mà thứ thuốc độc đó đã khuếch đại dẫn đến bệnh ung thư của hắn. Có lẽ mọi thứ đã tốt hơn, khi vị tổ tiên nào đó của hắn chết vì không được chăm sóc kịp thời do nền y tế yếu kém của thế kỉ XVIII. Sau đó, một đứa trẻ khuyết tật như Philippe sẽ không bao giờ được sinh ra, và ắt hẳn sẽ không sống sót để sinh thêm con cái và phát tán cái gien yếu kém nàỳ. Kẻ mạnh sẽ sống sót. Kẻ phù hợp sẽ sống sót. Và những kẻ yếu tự biết vị trí của chúng.

\- Cậu có biết rằng thế giới đã đối mặt với những cuộc khủng hoảng lương thực? Một vị khách đứng cạnh hắn đột nhiên quay sang nhìn hắn rồi cất tiếng hỏi. Đó là một người đàn ông điển trai - tóc đen bóng mượt, gương mặt góc cạnh nam tính, đôi mắt xanh sâu hoắm già hơn tuổi giống như nhìn thấu tâm hồn của hắn chỉ với một cái liếc nhìn vậy.

\- Tôi quan tâm đến điều đó làm gì? "Tôi sẽ chẳng sống đến lúc trưởng thành nữa là." Hắn thầm nghĩ,

\- Dân số đã quá đông. Anh ta tiếp tục hân hoan với một niềm vui thú đầy ác độc, giống như cứa sâu thêm vào nỗi đau chết sớm của hắn. Thứ thuốc độc đó được dùng để kiểm soát dân số, và hắn là một trong những kẻ bị vứt đi.

\- Tôi có nên gọi bảo vệ không? Philippe nhàm chán trả lời. Cơn đau đầu lại tiếp tục hành hạ hắn. Và hắn không muốn nói chuyện với một kẻ điên.

-Thôi nào Philippe, Hắn giật mình khi nghe thấy cái tên của mình thoát ra từ khuôn mặt xa lạ. Và người đó nhìn lại hắn, khẽ mỉm cười, Tôi đề nghị hợp tác với bạn. Tôi sẽ sớm cần bạn. Bạn là một chàng trai trẻ có khả năng ...

Philippe cười lớn, sao lại có thể cần đến một kẻ sắp chết chứ? Cái mạng chỉ còn tính bằng tháng của hắn chẳng đáng mấy đồng, và hắn thản nhiên bán mình cho một kẻ lạ mặt, không quan tâm tới lý do, tới kết quả hay là hậu quả của cuộc giao dịch.

Dưới cây lật tỏa rộng

Tôi bán anh và anh bán tôi;

Họ nằm kia và ta nằm đây

Dưới cây lật tỏa rộng.

(1984)


	2. Forever - For a Limited Time

"Mình đang sợ hãi."

Philippe thì thầm thừa nhận cảm xúc của bản thân khi nhìn thấy Sylvia cướp ngân hàng của hắn lần thứ 6 trong tuần. Có lẽ sự sợ chết của hắn chưa bao giờ từng mất đi kể cả khi "vị thần" đến và chữa khỏi cho hắn - biến hắn trở thành tông đồ của ngài. Chỉ là khi cả thế giới mà hắn biết dần sụp đổ, hắn không thể kiềm chế được những suy nghĩ tiêu cực - hắn vốn là thứ vô giá trị được sơn son thếp vàng làm đồ chơi cho ngài ấy.

"Anh đã cho nó tất cả mọi thứ. Nhưng nó muốn giết anh." Hắn nói với cô vợ xinh đẹp mà hắn đoạt được chỉ đơn thuần là nhờ sự giàu có - một chiến lợi phẩm mà chính hắn cũng chẳng cần đến.

"Chính anh đã giết nó, Philippe" Cô ta, có lẽ nhận thấy rằng hắn không còn có giá trị cũng như không phải là bất khả chiến bại, không thể suy chuyển, đã dám nhận xét như vậy. Nếu là trước kia, cô ta sẽ chẳng bao giờ dám trái ý hắn, còn trước nữa, cô ta sẽ chẳng thèm để ý đến một con chuột nhắt từ khu ổ chuột như hắn. Lật bỏ lớp màn giàu có được "vị thần" hào phóng ban cho, hắn vẫn chỉ là tên khốn xấu xa đến từ nơi xa xôi hẻo lánh mà thôi.

"Anh đã bóp nghẹt nó. Không, anh bóp nghẹt tất cả chúng tôi." Cô ta nói rồi bỏ đi.

"Không ai sống mãi mãi. Không ai sống mãi mãi. Không ai sống mãi mãi. Không ai sống mãi mãi. Không ai sống mãi mãi. Không ai sống mãi mãi. Không ai sống mãi mãi. Không ai sống mãi mãi."

Philippe lẩm nhẩm. Sự sống của hắn luôn luôn là thứ được bố thí, được kéo dài bởi sự hứng thú nhất thời của kẻ đó. Hắn không thể sống mãi mãi. Hắn hoàn toàn không có cơ hội để sống mãi mãi. Hắn không có quyền để được sống.

Philippe đang sống, bởi Chúa cho phép.

Philippe muốn tức giận. Nhưng dù có cố gắng đập hết sức vào cái bàn gỗ đàn hương quý giá, hắn cũng chỉ có thể làm tay mình tím bầm. Hắn muốn phá hủy tất cả những thứ xung quanh hắn, những tấm vải đắt tiền, những bức tường phủ lụa mềm mại,... Tất cả!

Nhưng hắn không làm vậy, bởi hắn đã có quá nhiều thứ để lo với những lần cướp ngân hàng của Sylvia, trang hoàng lại nhà cửa không phải là ưu tiên của hắn. Và lo lắng hơn, liệu ngài ấy có cho rằng hắn quá vô dụng và vứt bỏ hắn? Liệu hắn đã hết hạn sử dụng với ngài?

Philippe đã sống rất nhiều năm kể từ ngày đó. Hắn nhiều tuổi hơn nhiều so với Henry Halmilton, kẻ ắt hẳn đã tự sát vì những gì mà hắn thường gọi là "nỗi đau khổ của kẻ tồn tại." Tiên lượng một năm đã trở thành một quãng thời gian dài mà ắt hẳn, tên khốn lập dị kia sẽ phải ngượng ngùng khi nghe đến. Philippe biết, Henry Hamilton chắc chắn sẽ làm một điều đó bất thường. Hắn thậm chí còn tự nhủ bản thân phải cẩn thận đề phòng những chuyện bất trắc xảy ra.

Thế nhưng, liệu tất cả mọi thứ đều được sắp xếp bởi ngài ấy?

Ngài ấy, một người không có đồng hồ đếm ngược trên tay, người có thể dễ dàng trị căn bệnh hiểm nghèo cho hắn, người dễ dàng cho hắn cả thiên niên kỉ, người đã thì thầm với hắn những điều hắn cần phải làm, những mưu mô hắn cần phải thực hiện để đảm bảo cho kế hoạch của ngài. Ngài ấy, giống như là một người giám hộ cho cái hệ thống này.

Nhưng tất cả những điều đó, liệu có phải chỉ là hoang tưởng của hắn. Liệu cả cuộc đời này có phải là sản phẩm của mộ lần điều trị giảm đau bằng morphin, khi mà hắn chưa bao giờ từng có thể già đi và đang nằm bẹp dí trên một cái giường bệnh nào đó?

Không! Nhất định không phải là thế!

Philippe đã rơi vào cơn hoảng loạn khi nghe thấy Sylvia đầy vẻ háo thắng tuyên bố tới hắn: "Không ai sống mãi mãi."

Giống như lời tuyên án tử hình cho hắn vậy. Hắn nhớ tới khi mà hắn muốn làm mọi chuyện lắng đi, và người Cảnh Vệ Thời Gian Raymond Leon nói với hắn rằng một trăm năm, hai trăm năm, thậm chí là cả cuộc đời của hắn cũng không đủ. Sylvia, nó vẫn là một đứa chẳng biết gì, nhưng liệu Raymond Leon có biết đến sự tồn tại của ngài ấy? Raymond Leon tự tin đến đáng sợ giống như là mọi thứ đều ở trong tay hắn, giống như là hắn kiêu hãnh bởi hắn sẽ không bao giờ chết. Liệu đó có phải là một test thử mà Philippe đã thất bại?

Philippe Weis luôn nổi trội bởi sự sợ hãi cho cuộc sống của hắn, bởi khát khao sống của hắn quá mãnh liệt. Nó đủ để cho hắn cảm nhận rõ ràng kẻ săn mồi đang tiến lại gần hắn. Sylvia đã lấy đi một triệu năm, thực sự thì kể cả trong trường hợp tệ nhất, những người dân ngây thơ lần đầu tiên làm Cách Mạng cũng có thể dễ dàng bị ngăn chặn. Nhưng Philippe quỳ bất động trên mặt đất, mặc kệ những tiếng chuông réo gọi hắn từ khắp mọi nơi trên thế giới, mặc kệ hồi chuông báo động.

Hắn sợ sự phẫn nộ của thần.

Ngài ấy đã đến!

Các vị thần chưa bao giờ nhân từ. Moses dẫn người Do Thái qua sa mạc, nhưng phải lưu lạc 40 năm trong sa mạc bởi là người sinh ra trong nô lệ. Medusa chạy tới cầu xin Athena nhưng vẫn bị Poseidon cưỡng hiếp trong đền của Athena, và cũng chính Athena đã biến tóc của Medusa trở thành những con rắn để cô ấy không còn có thể quyến rũ người khác. Và Odin, Odin giết người khổng lồ Ymir để tạo ra thế giới loài người.

"Không có gì là mãi mãi, cậu thấy đúng không Philippe?" Hắn giật mình khi nhận thấy người vợ của hắn, Michelle đang áp tay của cổ vào má hắn. Không, đúng hơn là cô ta đang nắm lấy mặt của Philippe, ép hắn phải nhìn vào mắt của cô, một đôi mắt xanh, già hơn nhiều so với vẻ bề ngoài của cô ta. Mọi thứ đã từng dễ hơn, có thể phân biệt được đâu là cha mẹ, đâu là con cái. Nhưng mà, giờ thì những con sói cũng có thể đội lốt cừu non. Vị thần của hắn lại chính là người vợ mà hắn không quan tâm.

"Cô đã bóp nghẹt tôi." Hắn vô thức lặp lại lời mà cô ta từng nói.

"A, vậy mà tôi cứ nghĩ cậu luôn muốn sống chứ?" Cô ta ném hắn xuống sàn. Cô ta đã không cần hắn nữa rồi.

"Mọi thứ không thể kết thúc nhảm nhí như thế này được! Tôi đã làm tất cả những gì có thể, tất cả những gì mà cô yêu cầu!" Hắn cuộn tròn người trên sàn nhà, cố gắng kìm nén những giọt nước mắt trước chủ nợ của hắn.

"Philippe, nếu cậu không còn muốn sống, thì cậu chẳng còn giá trị nào cả với tôi." Cô ta đứng dậy và đá vào người hắn. "Thật thảm hại." Cô ta cười lớn. "Tôi chờ cậu suốt một trăm năm, và khốn nạn thay, cậu răm rắp nghe lời như một con chó vậy."

Tệ làm sao khi chính hắn cũng cảm thấy như vậy. Hắn khóc.

"Im đi, tôi chỉ là một người phụ nữ chân yếu tay mềm, vậy mà cậu không thể nào chống lại sao?"

"Tôi không muốn chết!" Hắn biết rõ, đã đến nước này, hắn đã không còn lựa chọn phản kháng. Hắn đã từng tới cơ sở của cô ta để được chữa khỏi bệnh, ở đó có ít nhất 10000 người, không lý gì mà lúc này lại không có ai cả. Và ngoan ngoãn đã khiến cô ta chán chường.

"Thật đáng tiếc." Cô ta mỉm cười rồi quay đi.

"Đưa hắn quay trở lại nơi hắn bắt đầu."

Philippe cười, cả New Dayton biết hắn là ai và hắn đã làm những gì.

Hắn nhẽ ra nên chết bởi khối u đó, chứ không phải trở thành cái vật chủ của thứ ung nhọt sẽ tồn tại vĩnh viễn kia.

Nhưng hắn vẫn sống.

Và không có gì là tồn tại mãi mãi.


End file.
